Emma's Choice
by TeamJemma4everEWW
Summary: After Emma chooses Jax, nothing will ever be the same again. NO FLAMES! ADOPTED BY: NileyForever1


**Emma's POV:  
** I grabbed his hand before we landed in the pool. We kissed and got out of the water. I was dry immediately.

"Emma," Jax said, "I love you." He said waiting for my reply.

 _Did is he just say that? Oh, my gosh. I have to say something or else he will be misled._

"I love you, too, Jax." I told him as he grinned at me. It felt like a dream that I never wanted to get out of. An amazing, beautiful dream, and I love every minute of it. Jax and I looked at each other before we slowly leaned in. Our lips met and we kissed. It was like fireworks going off, because there were sparks in that moment. We pulled away before Jax spoke.

"Why don't we go on a date tonight, to celebrate?" I nodded in agreement. I loved that idea.

My phone rang before I could say anything more.

"Emma, I need your help, please. It's important and don't tell anyone. Meet me at your house. It's urgent." The voice said before hanging up.

"I got to go. I'm sorry." I said as I looked at him apologetically.

"Wait, Emma. At least let me take you home." I nodded and we walked back to my house hand-in-hand. I'm so lucky to have Jax back. I really missed him after everything that's happened. To be honest I was so tried of Jax and Daniel fighting over me. I hate it when that happens.

I wonder why the female wanted to talk to me about. Could it be the principal? Or worse, E?

I walked to my house with Jax next to me, as I opened my door. I saw the figure as I looked around, not recognizing her.

 _Why is she here? What's going on?_ Those were the only two thoughts in my head I don't even know how she got my address or anything. So why she in my house? I looked closer at her she had glasses and has brown short straight hair. It looks like she was maybe 12-13 at least.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" I asked the female, hesitantly

"I have to tell you something, and you aren't going to like it." She said, looking at me.

"Let's talk in my room." I said as lead the girl to my room, closing the door behind me.

"Talk. What's going on? I need to know." I said as she went over to a photo with Jax and I together.

"He's not going to like it, either."

"You know my boyfriend?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not personally, but I've heard of him."

"What does he have to do with this?" I asked, as she but her lip nervously.

"He's involved in this, too. I just don't want him to know yet." She said as she looked at me nervous.

"Get to the point please. It's only a matter of time before Jax gets here and starts asking questions."

"Fine. I will tell you, but Jax can't find out yet. It will hurt him deeply if he knew." She paused before continuing, "My Mom is after you, I think: she wants to take you away from Jax because she sees you as a threat knowing that you will stop her from what she's planning. I can tell you love my brother."

"Wait you're his sister?" I asked, excited as she nodded. "He's going to be so happy."

"Yeah about that, he won't be happy about this at first."

"Why?"

"He doesn't know about me at all. Mom has kept me hidden from Dad and Jax. It will hurt him deeply if he found out that Mom was planning something big so that the two of us will have no choice to do whatever she has planned. I think she's trying to come up with some way to hurt you so Jax and I will do whatever she wants. She knows that you two are dating and she's willing to do whatever it takes to use my brother's love for you against him so she can succeed in her plan to take you away from him."

"There is no way I'm letting Jax get hurt. I love him and if anything bad ever happened to him I would never forgive myself."

"I know. But Jax doesn't know about this. I'm trying to figure out a way to stop my mother so Jax doesn't find out that she's alive and planning to get you out of his life. I'm Jesse by the way."

"I'll help you." I said, as I heard Jax outside saying, "Emma, are you okay?"

"Hide, now." I said as Jessie hid before I went downstairs and saw Jax.

"Emma, are you okay?" He said, as we both stood in front of the couch. Andi came in the house.

"Emma, we have a problem." She said, before she noticed Jax was here.

"What is it?"

"I'll wait until you and Jax are done talking." She said before going up to my room.

"I'm fine, Jax. No need to worry about me."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. I don't know what I would do if something bad happened to you. I would never forgive myself if I lose you and I don't want that to happen." He said as we hugged. I was reminded about what Jesse said feeling like I wanted to cry right there in his arms and have him comfort me, but I couldn't tell him just yet. It would break his heart if he knew and I don't want to see him hurt. I acted as it nothing was wrong.

"Are you okay?" he asked as I nodded my head, lying. I hate lying to Jax and I feel even worse because he and I have never kept secrets from each other.

"Are you sure?" He asked, just making sure I'm alright even thought I was far from it. I nodded, "I'm fine, Jax. I'm just tired." I said half lying to my boyfriend who deeply cares about me.

I hate lying to him, but I'll tell him when I'm ready to.

"Okay, I was just making sure. I've got to go. I'll talk to you later." He said as he flashed out of my house. I ran upstairs and opened the door.

 _What_ _am I going to do?_ How am I going to tell Jax?

"Emma, what's wrong?" Andi asked noticing my expression as Jessie came out from her hiding spot.

"It doesn't matter anymore." I said pulling away from her with an angry look on my face, before I flashed out without saying a word to anyone.

 **Andi's POV:  
** "Something is wrong with Emma." The female said looking at me after Emma left by flashing out.

"Why?"

"I'm Jessie. My mom is coming after her and my brother doesn't know yet. I can't tell him because he will be very upset. He really does love her."

"I'm Andi. Wait, Emma is dating Jax Novoa." I said, as realization hit me. "You're Jax's sister." I said as she nodded.

"He really loves Emma and I don't want him to worry so I haven't told him yet. Emma wanted to tell him but I convinced her that it's better to keep Jax in the dark for awhile until my mom can be stopped. I over heard her talking to someone, but I don't know who it was."

"Oh, man. If anything bad happened to Emma, Jax would be crushed and angry, especially if he's not able to protect her. She means everything to him."

"I know. I saw it in Emma's eyes how much she cares about everyone around her, especially him. I can tell that he feels the same way, so we can't let my mom win. We have to figure out a way to stop my mom before she takes Emma away from my brother."

 **Emma's POV:  
** I know that I had to make a decision. Fast. So I knew that I only had one choice, so I got everything ready and went to visit my grandmother in Washington for a few days, since I know she misses me because I haven't seen her or Cassie in years. They both live in a place called Chance Harbor, Washington, so I will have to tele-transport there. Yes, they already know I'm a witch, because Cassie is also a witch. Did I mention that Cassie is my sister. I found out looking through my mom's journal.

 **Flashback:**

 _I was helping my mom, clean out some stuff in the attic when I found a little box. Curious, I tried to open it, but I couldn't, so I went downstairs and yelled "Mom?!" She heard me and came to the living room._

 _"I found this and I don't know what it is?" I said, curious. **A/N: Maria IS alive in this story, so you don't get confused. Emma is about 14 in this flashback.**  
_

 _"That is my journal.." She paused looking at me. I knew that she used it because I've seen her write in it sometimes, but I haven't seen it since, until now.  
_

 _"Oh," I said, as I noticed my mom look at me with an unreadable expression, but I knew that something was wrong. . "Mom, are you okay?" I asked, worried._

 _"I have to tell you something. You have a sister and her name is Cassie." Mom said and I was shocked._

 **Flashback Ends:**

"Cassie, I need your help." I said to my sister. "Ok. What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"I'll be over there soon." She knew what I meant by soon. I hung up and tele-transported to her house. Within a second I appeared in front of the door.

"Emma, how are you?" Grandma asked as I hugged her. We went inside and I went upstairs to put my stuff in my room, before I came back downstairs.

"I'm good, but I need your help. Where's Cassie?" I asked as she appeared.

Cassie is my sister and she's a witch as well.

"I'm right here." Cassie said, appearing from the kitchen. "Emma, what's wrong?" She asked looking at my expression.

"I need your help." I asked looking at them. "Is this a boy problem?"

"No." I said and realization hit her. "Oh. It's a witch problem." She said as I nodded, confirming her suspicions.

"Do I need to call the circle?" Once again I nodded.

"Adam, Diana, Faye, Melissa, Jake, Emergency meeting. My house. Now." She said, before hanging up.

Within seconds Jake Armstrong appeared followed by the rest.

"What's going on?" They asked, simultaneously.

"No offense but I might need a lot more help." I tele-transported Maya, Dylan Blake, Kiki and Miley here.

"What's going on?" They asked as I looked at them.

"I need your help. Someone is coming after me for my powers. I'm not 100% sure who it is. I don't know if they know about all of you being witches, but they may come after you." I said, as Cassie shook her head.

"we all will help you." She said, as I felt relived.

EWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWW

Soon I will take away Emma's powers and transfer them to myself. She will be easy to defeat.

EWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWW

I'm glad I have Cassie's help with this. I have to tell Jax. I got out my phone and saw I had a dozen text messages and phone calls from Andi and Jax.

"Hey, guys. I'm just visiting my family for a few days. I'll be back soon. Don't worry about me." I said as I call them in a group call then hung up.

I'll explain it to them later. Right now I have the circle to help me.

 **A/N: It May or may not be Liana who's trying to take Emma's powers. Tell me your thoughts about this chapter. Is there anything I can do to make the chapters longer? Or is it perfect the way it is.**


End file.
